1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable tightening device and, more particularly, to a cable tightening device for tightening or loosening a cable so as to bind or release a cargo.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cable tightening device is mounted on a wheeled vehicle having a larger size, such as a truck or the like, to tighten a cable which is wound around a cargo so as to tighten the cargo. However, the conventional cable tightening device is opened easily, so that the cable is loosened easily and quickly to release the cargo, and the cargo is easily stolen.